


the tooth of an algolian suntiger

by gwmclintock88



Series: Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster - Skimmons Week 2015 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Day 6 Prompt, F/F, Misunderstandings, Season 3x01 spoilers, Skimmons Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwmclintock88/pseuds/gwmclintock88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy wasn't sure why Jemma wanted a tiger's tooth in the first place, or why Mac was telling her about it. He heard it from Hunter who heard it from Bobbi. It wasn't hard to get, and although she looked confused, she knew the happy smile anywhere, which made all the effort worth it.  Even if she didn't understand what Jemma wanted with it.</p><p>Or at least, she didn't until Jemma came by to explain things.</p><p>(Skimmons week - Day 6 prompt: Misunderstanding)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the tooth of an algolian suntiger

            “Skye, I mean Daisy?”  The woman in question looked up from her padd. Coulson sent her several feeds he wanted her to track. Something to do with the ATCU. Really, she just thought he wanted to know about the woman who managed to almost play him.

            Jemma stood in the doorway, one had on her hip and the other holding out a bag. She’d only been back a few weeks. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for dangers not truly there. She’d done that everywhere they went. Her fighting skills, while crude were rather effective, and managed to take down Mac several times while training. But Jemma placed herself on the list, not mentioning why to anyone. It peeved Fitz, and the more he demanded to know, or tried to help her, the more she shut down.

            “You need to put a dollar in the jar,” Daisy said, turning back to the image she needed to review. She pointed at said jar, filled with Coulson’s change. He usually emptied a few dollars into every morning, since he was the only one who regularly forgot. Once it was filled, she bought pizza for everyone.

            “I believe I have some dispensation due to my…travels.” Jemma walked to her side, placing the bag on the table before sitting down next to her. “What are you reviewing?”

            She slid it over, letting Jemma see the images. They were of what they were calling Lash, the beast that attacked them in the hospital. And one that was very effective at tracking down Inhumans.

            “Let me know if I can help,” Jemma said, sliding it back to her. “But that’s not why I’m here.”

            “What? Want another round of me kicking your ass?” Daisy gave Jemma an easy grin, earning an eyeroll and glare in return.

            “No, and I’d thank you to remember that I’ve bested Mac, your partner.”

            “But not me, May, or even Bobbi,” Daisy pointed out.

            “Bobbi is still in rehab, and I’m a little too…”

            “Ruthless?”

            Jemma nodded. “Yes, that is a good word for it: ruthless to be fighting her quite yet.”

            “Can’t blame you. If I landed on a scary planet where everything was trying to kill me, I’d be a little mean too.”  Daisy finally closed out the screen. She could probably work, but Jemma being Jemma tended to result in a distracted Daisy. Normally, not a problem, but with the amount of responsibility Coulson gave her, she didn’t need any distractions to make any new problems. “What’s in the bag?”

            Jemma’s face split into a smile. “That’s why I’m here.” She opened it up, letting the item inside drop down to the table. A large, solid tooth clunked against the wood.

            “That’s the right one, right?” Daisy said picking it up. “I wasn’t sure why you wanted a tiger’s tooth. Maybe as a trophy. But that’s seemed too cruel, even for ruthless Jemma.”

            “I didn’t want a tiger’s tooth,” she said, rolling her eyes. “And what made you think I would even want one?” Daisy blushed at the question.

            “Well,” she drew out the word, taking the tooth in her hands. She tested the tip, finding it surprisingly sharp still. “Hunter over-heard you talking to Bobbi. He told Mac, and then Mac told me.”

            “So, based on third-hand information, you thought I wanted a tiger’s tooth.” Jemma stared at her for a moment before shaking her head. “Oh Skye.”

            “Another dollar in the jar,” Daisy pointed just over her shoulder. Jemma reached out, taking the pointing hand and started to play with her fingers. The touch was gentle, but electric. Chills ran up her arm and down her spin as Jemma gently manipulated her fingers.

            “I’ll do you one better,” Jemma said. She laced their fingers together, drawing every ounce of Daisy admittedly limited attention span.  “What if I told you exactly what I wanted?”

            “I-I thought you wanted the tooth,” Daisy said.

            “Well, what I said to Bobbi was something completely different,” Jemma said. She leaned in close, her voice softening. “And as you said, I am ruthless Jemma. I do take what I want.” Before Daisy could think of a response, Jemma leaned forward, softly kissing her on the lips. She pulled back, smiling at Daisy. “Now, what exactly did Mac tell you?”

            Daisy blinked several times, trying to restart her brain. “Umm.”

            Jemma kissed her again. “At least I’ve found out how to shut up.”

            “I wasn’t saying anything,” Daisy whined.

            “So you don’t want me to kiss you then?” Jemma pouted, and this time Daisy kissed. She pushed Jemma back in her chair, bruising their lips as she kissed her. Her hand cupped Jemma’s head as Jemma cupped her ass.

            “You were saying something?” Daisy asked once she pulled back for air. She tried ot breath normally, but she was straddling Jemma who was still cupping her. Definitely not a position she’d thought she be in this morning.

            Jemma smiled at her, the grin nearly splitting her face. “I was saying that what you heard what not what I said.”

            “Oh, right.” Daisy shuffled a bit, trying to get off, but Jemma only gripped her ass harder. “Is there a reason that you have your hands on my ass?”

            “Are you complaining?” Jemma smirked at her.

            “No, just, if we are going to continue this, then I kind of would like to go someplace private,” Daisy said. Jemma stared at her, the smirk never moving. “Please?”

            “Tell me what Mac told you and I will,” Jemma said before stealing another kiss. Daisy leaned further into her, resting her head against Jemma’s neck.

            “Jemma,” Daisy whined.

            “Daisy,” Jemma copied.

            “If I tell you, you’ll tell me why me? And not Fitz?” Daisy asked.

            She knew the dance Fitz did, saw it, and lived through it. She kept her grief inside, not letting anyone notice. But Jemma did when she got back. First words out of her mouth to her were about her hair cut, and it was so Jemma that Daisy didn’t have to dream about seeing her friend again. But Fitz made clear his love for her. It was that love that brought her back, and now here she was. Gripping Daisy’s ass like she’d never let go (not that she wanted her to).

            “I’d tell you anyway,” Jemma said. “Fitz and I…we’ve tried to make a go of it. We’ve tried. I’ve tried. And it just…my feelings for him never matched his feelings for me. Before I…left, I wanted to make it work. It would have worked. But now…everything’s changed. I’m…I’m Inhuman. And whatever happened to me out there can’t be undone.”

“So, what? That doesn’t explain this,” Daisy said, motioned to the two of them.

            “You were there. For the last three years, you’ve been charging in. Leading the way. Being…extraordinary,” Jemma said, staring at her in awe. She removed a hand from Daisy’s ass to brush her thumb over her cheek. “I had to be that, to be like you. To dare and be daring out there. It made me look at things differently. Face my problems differently.

            “I love Fitz, I do, but I can’t love him like he wants, like he remembers,” Jemma said. Her face grew pained, offering only a sad smile. “It wasn’t – I wasn’t what he wanted. Not the me now.”

            “And I do?” Daisy asked, leaning into the touch on her cheek.

            “You never asked me to stay the same or change,” Jemma said, sealing her words with a kiss. “And my words to Bobbi kind of sparked this whole thing, bringing us back to my question: What did Mac tell you?”

            “That you needed me to bring you a tiger’s tooth,” Daisy said. Jemma tried to keep a straight face, but her laughter began to bubble out. “Look, I did bring you the tooth, didn’t I?”

            “You did, love,” Jemma said, drawing her in for a quick kiss. “You did. Which brought me here, so I guess it worked out in the end.”

            “But what did you tell Bobbi?” Daisy asked. She felt dazed from this all. Everything was moving so fast.

            “I told Bobbi I need you to take me hard and fast,” Jemma purred into her ear. The words pulsed through her, and she barely held onto the vibrations. Gulping, Daisy pulled back just enough to meet her eyes. Jemma’s hands had moved to her back, supporting her position in her lap.

            “So you didn’t want the tooth of a tiger?” Daisy looked back at the item in her hand to give herself a chance to recover. Her pulse quickened at Jemma’s touch, and all she wanted was to give in. But it felt fast, crazy, and amazing.  

             “Well, it makes a nice trophy, doesn’t it,” Jemma said. Daisy felt her standing up, and slide off her lap. “Now, you said something about going somewhere private. Let’s see if we can’t make that happen.”

            Daisy watched Jemma leave before quickly grabbing her padd and followed Jemma out of the room to some place private, some place she knew and picked out. This changed things, and she wasn’t sure she could look anyone in the face anytime soon. Definitely not Fitz, and she’d have to talk with Bobbi, Hunter, and Mac about their meddling. Maybe even send them a fruit basket after she knocked them on their asses.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hopefully this one goes over a little bit better. Regardless, I've got a bad feeling about the ship (if anyone's read Issue 10 of SHIELD then they know where I'm coming from). Still I will not let this ship sink without enjoying it all the way. Maybe even until the end of the show. Or Skye/Daisy gets a worthwhile romantic partner that doesn't die (I think Lincoln is a poor-man's Riley, and if anyone gets that, then you'll understand). 
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed this and there is one more tomorrow. Good night and good luck.


End file.
